A hora mais sombria
by Jane Di
Summary: Darcy Lewis é alguém cheia de emoções e que não sabe esconder seus sentimentos. Loki, por outro lado, faz de tudo para esconder os seus. Um conflito de amor e mentiras. Ela não vai permitir que Loki estrague a felicidade do irmão e de sua melhor amiga, nem que isso custe a sua própria.
1. Chapter 1

**A hora mais sombria**

 **Darcy Lewis é alguém cheia de emoções e que não sabe esconder seus sentimentos. Loki, por outro lado, faz de tudo para esconder os seus. Um conflito de amor e mentiras.**

 **Darcy não vai permitir que Loki estrague a felicidade do irmão e de sua melhor amiga, nem que isso custe a sua própria.**

* * *

 **Atenção::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Os personagens e suas respectivas personalidades foram tiradas dos filmes da Marvel, sobre os quais não tenho nenhum direito.**

 **No entanto a estória não possui relação direta com os filmes. Então nada de deuses nórdicos ou super poderes.**

 **Um romance entre Darcy e Loki.**

* * *

 **1- Mudanças**

Darcy correu os olhos com uma certa apreensão pelo lugar vazio. Era apenas uma caixa grande, com um banheiro (graças a Deus pelo banheiro está ok, ao menos isso), constatou, mas ela se perguntou se se viraria ali. Não era uma questão de conforto, só deus sabe como ela já tinha vivido em lugares bem piores e menores. A vizinhança também não era mal. E seu apartamento (ou apertamento) não ficava tão longe da faculdade e também do laboratório de física. Ela foi mentalmente listando todas as garantias do lugar, a maior delas, é claro, é que era seu. SEU APARTAMENTO. Isso soava tão fantástico que automaticamente riu.

Com as duas mãos na cintura circulou pelo pequeno espaço de 20m² se congratulando pelo feito. Ela, Darcy Jordan Lewis tinha seu próprio apartamento! Agora poderia dá seu próprio endereço como comprovante de residência.

"Por favor, a pizza é para o endereço alameda 200, prédio 1512, apartamento 4b" ela recitou mentalmente. "UAU, isso soa tão adulto e responsável" pensou jubilosa e no mesmo instante riu, "ela responsável? " Nunca. No entanto, poderia ligar para sua tia na Pensilvânia, como quem não quer nada e dizer que agora ela tinha um lugar próprio para viver, afinal, não era a sua tia que disse que nunca seria nada na vida? Bom, parece que as coisas deram a volta não é?

E tudo bem, estava lisa agora. Sem nenhum tostão! Todas as linhas de crédito que possuía estavam zeradas devido a garantia do imóvel. Mas qual o problema? Ela ainda tinha seu emprego no laboratório (que paga mal, mas já era algo) e... bom, só isso por enquanto, ficaria sem ter o que comer algumas vezes provavelmente, mas precisa perder peso e... sim, não tinha visto um documentário de um homem que se alimentava do sol outro dia no Discovery Chanel? Darcy anotou mentalmente o lembrete para procurar no google se isso era possível...

A bem da verdade, nada daquilo a fazia temer o lugar, mas o fato era que agora estava sozinha. E isso causava uma preocupação involuntária nela.

_Ok Darcy, por que o 4º andar? O térreo era uma ótima opção e ou mesmo o primeiro..._ a voz de Jane saiu esganiçada pelo esforço de subir os degraus segurando um tapete e um vaso com um cacto de 40 cm.

_eu sei! Mas não tinham mais unidades disponíveis_ lamentou Darcy para sua chefe, que fez um pequeno gesto de tristeza, mas logo assentiu.

_ bom, pelo menos você não vai precisar frequentar academia. _ disse vendo como Darcy não tinha ficado tão animada assim com a perspectiva de subir e descer diariamente os lances de escadas.

Jane, então, colocou o tapete no chão e o pequeno cacto próximo à entrada. Colocando as mãos na cintura se afastou um pouco para ver o efeito que daria_ taí, meu primeiro presente para você! _ disse já animada.

Darcy olhou o pequeno efeito que o presente fez. Ok, agora já tinha um tapete ( com os dizeres: lar-doce-lar) e um vaso com o cacto pequeno_ eu pensava que o certo seria dá flores_ apontou para ela, tentando entender a lógica da outra.

_se eu desse qualquer outra planta para você, ela morreria na hora_ explicou Jane_ um cacto você pode deixar sem regar por até uma semana, e não se preocupe_ enfatizou para ela_ vou mandar mensagem todo sábado para que você não esqueça_ disse a abraçando.

Há. Ali estava o porquê de Darcy amar tanto Jane. Quem mais pensaria assim? Seria duro ter que se virar sem ela.

_bom, você tem razão_ disse por fim, a abraçando de volta.

Jane não era só a chefe de Darcy. Era uma amiga, uma irmã e que, as vezes, fazia o papel de mãe também. Não era uma questão de idade. Afinal, só era uns quatro anos de diferença entre elas, mas Darcy sentia-se ligada a ela por tudo que a amiga já tinha feito por ela. Nunca esqueceria e nunca seria grata o suficiente.

As duas se soltaram ainda fitando o pequeno tapete e o cacto solitário. Era uma vista desoladora.

_Isso não vai dá certo_ Jane disse frustrada, caindo toda a máscara de tranquilidade que tinha entrado com ela_ Darcy você aqui...

_eu sei, eu sei..._ Darcy também lamentou exasperada_ provavelmente vou colocar fogo na casa ou então perder a chave e ficar trancada por fora_ disse vendo a realidade das coisas. Quem ela estava tentando enganar? Ela não sabia morar sozinha! Essa era a verdade.

_Você sabe, pode continuar lá em casa..._ a amiga falou a olhando nos olhos. O convite era sincero, mas não podia aceitar.

_não Jane! Claro que não, você vai se casar_ disse enfaticamente. Dentro de uma semana para ser mais exato. E não era só isso. Ela já morava há três anos com Jane. Primeiro fora apenas para passar duas semanas (com a desculpa de não aguentar mais viver com a colega de quarto "usuária de drogas"), mas Darcy foi se acomodando e quando viu, já era a dona do controle remoto. Estava na hora de finalmente crescer e morar no lugar próprio, o casamento de Jane era só o pontapé que faltava.

E não iria mentir, nem tinha se tocado dessa perspectiva até pouco tempo atrás. O quarto dela iria continuar lá de qualquer forma, o bonitão só iria se mudar para o quarto de Jane. E tudo bem, não poderia mais andar só de pijama como fazia, não teria tanta mudança assim. Mas Jane e Thor eram tão melosos que, Hugh! Aquilo a dava náuseas. Não, ela tinha que ter seu próprio esconderijo a partir de agora.

A outra opção tinha sido se mudar para a casa do Dr. Erick Selving, parceiro de pesquisa de Jane, mas aquele lá estava ficando cada vez mais paranoico. Darcy secretamente imaginava acordar um dia em quarto escuro com ele fazendo experimento secretos no cérebro dela. Então, não obrigada. Iria ter que se virar por ali mesmo, por mais difícil que fosse o cenário.

_Onde coloco essa televisão? _ Thor, o noivo de Jane, as interrompeu. Segurando a antiga televisão de 20 polegadas que lembrava aquelas caixas antigas. Ele não ofegava, e não se via nenhum sinal de que fizera algum esforço.

_no chão mesmo sr. fortão_ Darcy apontou para perto da janela. Com facilidade de alguém que segurava uma caixinha ele colocou no lugar apontado.

Ele também olhou ao redor do lugar. Apenas com o seu tamanho, Darcy percebeu, parecia que ficava completamente sem espaço.

_UAU, nossa pequena garota finalmente cresceu_ ele disse exageradamente_ esse lugar parece muito...ha...muito agradável.

_certo, e você está muito feliz por mim não é?!_ Darcy perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha_ ou melhor, por eu deixar a área livre para você.

_nunca pensaria nisso!_ respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

_para Thor!_ interrompeu Jane, batendo no braço dele (ela é a única pessoa que consegue fazer isso)_ Darcy, é sério se você precisar de mais algum tempo eu e Thor_ ela diz jogando um olhar sério para ele_ nos vamos ajudar.

Darcy a interrompe mais uma vez, não faz sentido uma garota da sua idade ainda morando com amiga, ainda mais quando essa amiga é também a sua chefe.

_vamos lá Jane, Darcy já sabe o que quer_ Thor a reconfortou_ e vai se sair bem, por mais que aqui seja uma caixa de fosforo_ ele diz a abraçando_ além do mais, nós vamos estar na mesma cidade ainda, não vamos nos mudar para outro estado_ ele conclui.

Ai está. Darcy viu mais uma vez como Thor e Jane são perfeitos um para o outro. Que dizer, ninguém poderia dizer há um ano que eles seriam tão apaixonados assim. Jane é sempre tão séria, tão concentrada e tem aquela loucura particular com trabalho e tudo mais, enquanto thor é esse garotão (gostoso de doer, sorriso matador, com 2m de altura, corpo definido e com músculos geograficamente bem distribuídos e alinhados) e infinitamente rico- mas isso é só um detalhe. Eles mereciam ficar juntos.

Darcy teve que torci alto. Eles eram melosos demais_ vocês não vão ficar de amorzinho aqui! _ disse séria.

Jane corou rapidamente se desvencilhando dos braços do noivo, enquanto Thor a respondeu uma piscadela cumplice para ela.

Ficaram ali mais alguns minutos apenas. Era o necessário para Darcy levar suas coisas: duas malas com roupas, seu notbook e a cama (que na verdade era da casa de Jane, mais ela não ia precisar mesmo, então era melhor trazer). O casal a levou para comer uma pizza fora (ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar mesmo e nem como fazer nada na nova casa) foi uma espécie de celebração. Decidiu que iria encarar a nova fase da vida de cabeça erguida, seja lá o que fosse acontecer.

 **Duas semanas depois.**

"Certo Darcy, você consegue, só não pense em respirar e tudo vai acabar bem" ela disse para si mesma na frente do espelho. O vestido não a deixava respirar, no entanto fora a única opção que encontrara para segurar seus seios no lugar sem parecer gorda demais ou uma garota de programa.

Ela decidiu não tentar respirar muito fundo, apesar da vendedora da loja ter garantido que as alças iriam da conta do recado, ela temia pelo sutiã, era muito delicado para o que ela costumava usar, no entanto conseguir achar o vestido perfeito e mais o sutiã certo era uma missão mais que impossível. Assim, alisando o vestido preto e vendo se a maquiagem estava perfeita sob os óculos, saiu do banheiro em direção ao salão onde aconteceria o casamento.

Chegara o dia. Era sábado, lá fora estava ensolarado, mas não quente, tudo ocorria bem, ou melhor quase tudo.

_a madrinha está linda_ William, seu acompanhante disse na sua voz anasalada, assim que a viu retornando dos banheiros, olhando para ela com deleite. Darcy suspira (não profundamente, os seios não deixariam), e tentou se lembrar do porquê ela o trouxe como acompanhante.

_tá, tá, tá_ diz apressadamente enquanto tenta procurar Jane ao redor. Mas como desconfiava ela ainda devia está na suíte do hotel tendo alguma discursão pré-casamento com sua madrasta que preferiria um casamento mais luxuoso para enteada do que uma simples recepção em hotel não tão badalado.

Que seja, Darcy obviamente tinha sido a madrinha de Jane (ela mesmo se ofereceu sem pergunta, Jane também não reclamou) e era suposta fazer tudo para melhorar o grande dia. No entanto, ela preferiu se esgueirar a não se encontrar com a Sra. Foster, não tinha nervos para lidar com aquela senhora. E agora se encontrava ali ao lado de William.

Não que ele fosse um garoto ruim, estava na classe dela de magnetismo e era de muita ajuda, sobretudo nas provas. E ele fazia bem seu tipo: era um garoto tímido, fofo, inteligente e que a olhava como uma deusa. Porém, já estava com aflição de ouvir a respiração dele, que fazia um certo barulhinho quando expirava, tão perto do seu ouvido.

_eu só queria agradecer seu convite Darcy, quer dizer, eu nunca estive tão perto da dra. Foster e agora eu estou no casamento dela! _ ele disse animado.

_certo, sem problemas_ ela diz pacientemente.

_e você está tão bonita, eu estou muito feliz_ ele repete com prazer a olhando de modo fascinado.

Darcy se mexe no assento incomodada_ ham...aceito seus agradecimentos, agora eu quero que fique bem aqui enquanto eu vou...vou falar com Thor_ disse apressadamente, tentando arrumar uma desculpa para se esgueirar dali_ é, eu preciso falar com ele, sobre o...o buque da Jane, já volto, não saia daí_ avisa já alguns metros de distância.

_eu vou esperá-la Darcy, não saio daqui sem você! _ ele responde alto com um sorriso no rosto.

Darcy fez uma careta, bem que podia ter convidado o cara que trabalha na cantina do prédio onde fica o laboratório, ele tinha aqueles bíceps tão definidos e também não fica respirando pela boca como wiliam estava fazendo. Assim saiu andando um pouco pelo salão. Não ia mesmo falar com Thor, pois mal sabia em que canto do hotel ele estava, provavelmente com o gato do Steve, o padrinho dele. Então continuou andando pelo lugar falando e cumprimentando algumas pessoas. Não era uma grande recepção, só algumas pessoas mais próximas foram convidadas.

Boa parte dos presentes vinha, sobretudo, de dois lugares: os com caras de nerd e com cara de "como vou me divertir aqui?" eram da companhia que investia e financiava a pesquisa de Jane e Erik, a SHILD, cujo presidente era um homem pra lá de esquisito que usava TAPA OLHO, sim, um tapa olho, felizmente ele não tinha vindo. Andavam em bandos de dois e três, todos pálidos e vestidos cores pastéis e conversavam em voz baixa, provavelmente algum assunto cientifico. Apenas chato.

A outra metade era da empresa onde Thor era parte da família que controlava o capital principal da Corporação Asgardian . Figurões que vestiam ternos caros e pareciam achar a si mesmos o máximo, infelizmente o seu principal acionista, Tony Stark, tinha vindo e naquele exato momento estava rodeado por duas mulheres que riam de alguma baboseira que ele falava. Tão idiota.

Continuou andando e lembrou que tinha que procurar Erick, ele entraria na cerimônia com Jane e ela garantiu que não o deixaria fugir na última hora. Então se virou em direção ao bar, provavelmente ali o veria, mas foi ai que viu algo que desviou totalmente sua atenção.

Na entrada da recepção, um homem entrando alto, pálido, magro, o cabelo para traz preto. Seu corpo se contraiu involuntariamente. Será que estava vendo coisas?

Com o coração na mão Darcy se dirigiu imediatamente para lá, não podia acreditar no que via.

_Não permita a entrada desse homem! _ ela disse séria ao recepcionista que verificava na pasta na sua frente se constava o nome do convidado.

Ambos olharam para ela. Loki a encarou por um instante, uma fração de segundo que mostrou surpresa, então seu rosto se transformou naquela típica feição de escárnio. As sobrancelhas levantadas, os olhos verdes com um brilho profundo, a boca em um sorriso maléfico e a cabeça levemente inclinada.

_eu não posso participar do casamento do meu irmão?_ ele perguntou na sua voz melosa e inocentemente treinada.

"droga", Darcy pensou atordoada. Não iria deixar aquele cara estragar o casamento dos seus amigos.

* * *

Meu primeiro capítulo, e se você chegou até aqui já sabe que eu tomei bastante liberdade criativa quanto aos personagens, por isso mente aberta pessoal! Aqui vai ter muito romance ainda, então espero que gostem!

Ps1: Os personagens são tirados do universo Marvel, mas a única referência que tomo são os filmes e pouca coisa mesmo.

Ps2: O "Steve" que aparece como padrinho de Thor é o capitão américa e sim, Darcy tem uma quedinha por ele (mas quem não tem afinal?)

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Atenção::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Os personagens e suas respectivas personalidades foram tiradas dos filmes da Marvel, sobre os quais não tenho nenhum direito.**

 **No entanto a estória não possui relação direta com os filmes. Então nada de deuses nórdicos ou super poderes.**

 **Um romance entre Darcy e Loki.**

 **_** eu não posso participar do casamento do meu irmão?_ Loki perguntou com sua voz melosa e inocentemente treinada.

_Não quando a noiva e o noivo não querem_ Darcy enfatizou pondo as mãos nos quadris_ ou seja, dê meia volta, pois daqui você não passa_ concluiu séria.

Ele a encarou divertido por um instante e se aproximou alguns passos.

_entendo seu ponto, mas... quem é você mesmo? _ perguntou um brilho de curiosidade no olhar.

Ela ficou chocada. Como assim ele não se lembrava dela? já haviam se visto em mais de duas ocasiões, ela se lembrava perfeitamente.

_eu sou a assistente da Jane... _ disse, mas ele continuava a não se lembrar_ Darcy!_ falou exasperada_ e também sou a amiga e MADRINHA do casamento_ completou com triunfo.

_Darcy..._ ele disse lentamente, o nome dela saindo melodiosamente de seus lábios. Se aproximou mais ainda e estava tão próximo que Darcy viu que olhava descaradamente para o seu decote. Aquilo a incomodou, mas resistiu ao impulso de se cobrir com as mãos, afinal, já tinha visto muitos olhares assim sobre ela. Ao invés de recuar, se empertigou e encarou aquele par de olhos verdes que finalmente a fitaram.

_É ótimo saber que meu irmão tem pessoas tão ...qualificadas em volta dele_ ele disse com malícia e Darcy esperava que ele tornasse a olhar para seus peitos, mas ele não o fez _ no entanto, eu gostaria de dá uma pequena saudação aos noivos, você não quer impedir que a família se reconcilie não é?!

Aquilo a pegou. Mas logo desconsiderou a ideia de que Loki seria capaz de pedir alguma desculpa a Thor e Jane e logo no dia do casamento deles!

_Muito tocante! Mas tenho certeza que você tem o número do celular dele, que tal mandar uma mensagem de texto marcando um encontro? _ Darcy respondeu, entrando no mesmo jogo que ele.

Ele então riu da resposta dela, jogando a cabeça para traz. Os cabelos negros lisos caindo despenteados. foi então que Darcy notou o quanto Loki estava bem vestido. Terno perfeitamente ajustada em sua figura magra, podia parecer um daqueles elfos de _O Senhor dos Anéis,_ um dos vilões, é claro.

_você está certa_ ele falou para a sua surpresa_ vou tentar isso agora mesmo, talvez possa falar diretamente com a noiva_ disse com um ar de dúvida sacando o celular do bolso.

Darcy se empertigou. Não! E se ele de fato tivesse o número de Jane? Ligar para ela seria bem pior. "Droga, droga" ela pensou com raiva, não era essa a ideia.

_Olha, não é para ligar agora, eu disse que..._ Darcy começou a se explicar com raiva. Qual era a desse cara? Tão cretino.

_Loki, o que você faz aqui?_ ela ouviu a voz de Thor soando como um trovão. Se virou e o viu descendo as escadas indo diretos para eles.

_ah, finalmente apareceu_ Loki disse sorrindo para o irmão.

Os dois se encararam e Darcy quase podia tocar com a mão o ar tenso que os envolvia. Thor com o semblante sério que Darcy nunca tinha visto antes e Loki com um sorriso zombeteiro. E viu que não podiam existir dois irmãos mais diferentes. Eles não eram irmãos consanguíneos, o que explicava a diferença física, mas como um deles pode ser tão bondoso e gentil quando o outro era a personificação do mal era um mistério para ela.

_eu perguntei o que você faz aqui?_ Thor ainda mais sério repetiu.

_veja bem irmão querido, eu acabo de chegar do Japão e fico sabendo que você vai se casar com a adorável Jane, como acha que me senti ao não ser informado sobre isso?_ ele perguntou de maneira doce, mas Darcy sabia que apenas veneno saia daquela boca.

_você não é bem vindo aqui Loki, sabe disso_ Thor falou rispidamente e ela pode ver o quanto sua mandíbula estava enrijecida.

_aparentemente toda sua família não é_ ele disse franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas _ se estou certo, papai também não veio, é isso?

_ele está debilitado Loki, você sabe bem disso_ respondeu o rosto em chamas. Darcy sabia também, pelo que Jane tinha constado, Odin, o pai de Thor, estava em grave estado de depressão desde a morte da esposa há meio ano. _então, se você tem alguma boa memória da _nossa mãe,_ não estrague esse dia_ ele concluiu.

Para a surpresa de Darcy, Loki deu um passo para traz. Thor, porém, continuava na mesma posição, firme e arredio.

_tudo bem_ Loki finalmente falou após um suspiro parecendo levemente desestabilizado e, com um meio sorriso, continuou_ mas não vim para causar problemas _irmãozinho,_ apenas recitar meus mais sinceros votos. Até mais. _ ele terminou. Mas antes de sair, para a surpresa dela, ele se virou em sua direção_ Darcy_ diz mais uma vez naquela voz melodiosa inclinando levemente a cabeça para ela e saiu em direção a entrada. Darcy sentiu algo estranho mover-se dentro dela.

 **_** Ouça, Darcy..._ Thor virou-se para falar diretamente com ela após a saída de Loki_ não quero que Jane fique sabendo desse acontecimento inesperado... digo que ele veio até aqui_ ele falou pausadamente, e Darcy ainda podia ver o quanto aquele pequeno encontro o havia perturbado.

Não sabia de tudo, obviamente, mas queria poder perguntar se havia alguma razão para essa aparição repentina de Loki. Sabia, até certo ponto, que ele foi enviado pelo pai para trabalhar no Japão, uma espécie de exílio para afasta-lo da família.

_ham... claro, pode deixar_ respondeu sem jeito. Thor então subiu, alguém de cima tinha anunciado que a cerimonia iria começar. Antes dela mesma ir tomar seu lugar olhou em direção a entrada. Claro que ele não estava mais lá, mas ainda sim Darcy se viu pensando na forma com que Loki recuara quando Thor mencionou a mãe, aquilo a intrigou. Mas não durou meio segundo, logo ela mesma estava correndo em direção ao salão da recepção. Ela era a madrinha e precisava está ao lado de Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Droga de champanhe" Darcy culpou mentalmente o álcool por faze-la lacrimejar tanto, ela não era do tipo que chorava em casamentos, mas a verdade era que a cerimonia tinha sido linda. Estava sendo na verdade. E quando os dois deram o beijo no altar, ela simplesmente viu sua visão borrada pelas lagrimas que não paravam de cair. Era uma vergonha para sua reputação de durona. O pior era que chorar estando com quilos de delineador preto nos olhos é uma coisa, chorar com quilos de delineador preto nos olhos e usando óculos era pior ainda.

Sorte era que o cosmético era a prova d'água. Então o estrago não foi tão grande. Mas ainda assim, agora era a hora de está perfeita, dali a instantes a valsa nupcial vai se encerrar e os padrinhos vão dançar junto aos noivos. O coração dela estava aos pulos, a qualquer momento Steve iria onde ela para valsarem.

_Como estou?_ perguntou nervosa ao seu par William.

_Linda, como uma princesa gótica _ ele disse animado. Darcy revirou os olhos e se virou para ver o seu reflexo no visor do celular. Tirou uma selfie e publicou no instagram.

#jane&Thor #casamento #emocionante #nãosouumagotica

Momentos depois Darcy e Steve estavam em pé. E ela fez todo o esforço do mundo para não cometer nenhuma gafe diante dele.

_lindo casamento não é?_ ele perguntou enquanto se moviam lentamente. E para o total deslumbramento de Darcy, ela viu que ele tinha os olhos marejados também. Podia existir alguém mais fofo que o Steve? Ela queria o agarrar bem ali mesmo, na frente de todos, afinal, mesmo que de leve, podia sentir os músculos esculturais do soldado sob aquele terno tão bem cortado, mas se conteve e apenas acenou concordando. Não era para as pessoas acharem que ela era tarada pelo Steve, o que ela era de fato, mas somente ela sabia da verdade.

Infelizmente, para a sua tristeza, a dança terminou, não pela música. Por que música clássica como essas de valsa eram terrivelmente enfadonhas para ela. Mas tirar as mãos daquele homem era uma tortura. E o pior, ela percebeu, ele tinha ido direto para a tal de Natasha Romanov, uma russa que era tudo que Darcy não era: alta, bonita e elegante. Além de ruiva.

Logo em seguida os clássicos do rock foram tocados pela banda que Thor contratara. Darcy se animou um pouquinho, tocar rock no casamento era um bom sinal. Menos no momento em que o Dr. Erick começou a fazer danças esquisitas no meio do salão, ao que parecia, numa tentativa parca de imitar Migger Jack. Terrível e vergonhoso.

Claro que Darcy ainda olhou para entrada algumas vezes. Suspeitava que talvez Loki retornasse para a festa para estragar tudo, mas lógico que isso não aconteceu. Felizmente a festa terminou sem nenhum incidente e o que era melhor, era inegável o par de sorrisos que os recém-casados davam. Estavam inegavelmente felizes e se divertindo. Jane estava deslumbrante de tão linda. Aquilo aqueceu seu coração ainda mais.

Olhando para ela assim, sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Será que um dia se veria assim também? Pensou melancolicamente. A única resposta que vinha em sua mente era não.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre os personagem**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Gráficos e gráficos iam passando diante dela através da tela do computador. Números prontos para serem transformados em alguma coisa inteligível.

_por que eu tenho que ficar com esse trabalho chato?_ perguntou contrariada a ninguém particular. Só havia uma pessoa além dela no laboratório e com este era impossível manter uma conversa séria.

_ei, você!_ gritou em direção ao Dr. Erick que fazia alguns riscos em seus caderno enquanto olhava no microscópio em seu lado_ eu estou falando_ disse com raiva.

O senhor de cabeça branca levantou seus olhos para ela_ eu tinha ouvido sua exclamação de "por que eu tenho de fazer esse trabalho chato", mas decidir apenas ignorar Darcy_ ele respondeu de maneira boba_ mas vamos lá, isso é importante para o trabalho e alguém tem que fazer_ terminou simplesmente.

_então por que o senhor não faz isso?_ perguntou com raiva.

_obvio, você é que é a estagiária!

_EU NÃO SOU UMA ESTAGIÁRIA _gritou para ele_ sou uma assistente_ disse com orgulho ajeitando os óculos no nariz.

Mas Dr. Erick não respondeu, ao invés, Darcy o escutou assoviando uma música de Beyoncé, _single lady._

Ela revirou os olhos de frustração, sabia que correria o risco de ficar completamente insana enquanto a lua de mel de Jane não terminasse. E isso era porque era apenas o primeiro dia de trabalho após a celebração. O que seria dela dali em diante?

Com a cabeça balançando negativamente, colocou seu IPod para tocar também _single lady,_ no volume máximo.

Dr. Erick só levantou o rosto com um sorriso bobão e apontou o dedão para cima. Darcy respondeu com sua língua para fora. Viu só? Assim que começava a loucura. Daqui a pouco os dois estariam tocando tamborim no meio do laboratório.

Enquanto a música rolava solta e bem alta (Jane nunca permitiria isso) eles não escutaram o alarme da campainha tocar ruidosamente.

Foi então que o próprio dr. Erick prestou atenção e foi até a porta. Darcy não esperava por aquilo.

Entrando tranquilamente, os braços atrás das costas, o terno extremamente alinhado e ajustado, cabelos penteados para traz e aquele olhar, aquele cínico e brilhante olhar verde estava Loki.

_mas o que?_ ela disse chocada ao vê-lo bem ali, no meio do laboratório.

Então ele finalmente a viu.

_olá Darcy..._ novamente o nome dela saiu daquele jeito musical que a fez ter um leve arrepio na nuca_ assistente e madrinha de Jane.

Há... então agora ele se lembrou dela?!

_Thor e Jane estão em lua de mel, não a nada para você aqui_ Dr. Erick disse meio nervoso.

_Ao contrário_ Loki respondeu caminhando em direção a Darcy_ há algo que eu quero aqui_ e então fitou os olhos desconfiados dela e depois seu busto (dessa vez todo coberto pelo blusão de moletom do Mickey Mouse)

Darcy sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo com aquele olhar tão malicioso, mas não ia se intimidar, se essa era a intenção dele.

_ah sim? O que é posso saber? _ disse cruzando os braços desafiadoramente.

Ele então sorriu, mas o seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos, notou Darcy.

_tudo na verdade..._ Loki fez um gesto amplo em direção aos computadores e papéis do laboratório_ quero me informar sobre a pesquisa que vocês e as SHILD estão desenvolvendo sobre as novas fontes de energia.

Darcy o olhou incrédula. Até onde sabia, Odin, o próprio pai de Thor e Loki, havia afastado este da empresa por causa do escândalo do desvio das ações da corporação. Como então ele agora queria ter acesso a essa pesquisa?

_ok, você quer mesmo que eu acredite que é para nos mostrarmos para você a pesquisa da Jane?_ perguntou com ceticismo.

Ele a olhou zombeteiro _ e por que não? O que vocês andam fazendo aqui é para a Corporação da minha família.

Ele tinha razão nesse ponto, mas Darcy conhecia muito bem o tipo manipulador dele para não acreditar que ele queria fazer uma simples inspeção.

Sua mente trabalhava apressadamente enquanto ele aguardava a sua resposta. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Jane não estava ali e...

_se você sabe o que fala, não se importa se eu fizer uma ligação não é?_ Darcy sacou seu celular esperando alguma surpresa para ele, mas o mesmo permaneceu frio e imperturbável como sempre.

_Vá em frente_ disse simplesmente.

Darcy então telefonou para quem ela mais confiava na SHILD.

_Oi Coulson_ disse alto para ver a reação de Loki, mas ele simplesmente ampliou seu sorriso maroto sobre ela. "Ótimo" pensou sarcasticamente, esperava que a menção de alguém ligado a SHILD poderia assustar ele, mas não. Coulson era uma das poucas pessoas simpáticas de lá e também alguém que Darcy sabia poder confiar_ aqui é a Darcy... escuta... o Loki, irmão do Thor, está bem aqui, no laboratório de pesquisa_ e contrariada deu as costas para o homem. Não queria admitir, mas aquele olhar cínico a incomodava bastante.

_senhorita Lewis_ Coulson a chamou e ela podia ouvir um longo e pesado suspiro do outro lado da linha_ eu já estava entrando em contato com Jane...mas eu não pude encontra-la_ " _Isso por quer ela estava em lua de mel"_ Darcy pensou mal humorada, não era para ela ser incomodada de qualquer forma, a garota merecia umas férias, afinal ela tinha acabado de se casar com um deus grego, sic Viking, ela tinha que aproveitar_ ouça Darcy, aparentemente Loki pode ter acesso a pesquisa, foi a própria Sif que confirmou isso com a gente_ ele disse por fim com um pesar na voz.

A garota ficou pasma. Ela sabia quem era Sif, a ex-namorada de Thor e a advogada da corporação Asgardian. Thor havia comentado que ela era totalmente confiável, mas ainda assim Loki tinha sido o cara que quase arruinou a vida de Jane e Thor no passado e agora ele parecer ter algum direito sobre a pesquisa dela? Que droga é essa?

_e então? Já falou com seus amiguinhos? _ e Darcy foi obrigada a encarar novamente Loki_ posso ter acesso ao material ou precisa falar com mais alguém?_ sua voz era um misto de escárnio e zombaria. Darcy sentiu que poderia estrangular esse elfo do mal com as próprias mãos.

_Só um segundo_ disse analisando toda a situação. E então puxou Dr. Erick pelo jaleco e o levou para o fundo do laboratório.

_Ele pode ver algo?_ Dr. Erick perguntou sua voz soando nervosa e preocupada. Não era para menos, a pesquisa não era apenas de Jane, Dr. Erick também era a grande mente por traz de todo o desenvolvimento do projeto.

_sim, parece alguma coisa vindo do contrato_ Darcy xingou. Ela não entendia nada disso, mas confiava o suficiente no agente Coulson para saber que aquilo estava certo.

_temos que entrar em contanto com Jane e Thor, não acredito que esse homem possa fazer algo bom com essas informações_ Dr. Erick parecia alarmado e olhou de volta para Loki, mas este continuava com uma calma imperturbável.

_Não! Não podemos arruinar as férias de Jane agora_ Darcy lamentou_ e também mal sabemos onde eles podem estar a essa altura, como vamos entrar em contato com eles? _ e era verdade. Thor resolvera fazer uma surpresa para Jane, e para todos eles também, sobre o lugar da lua de mel. Ou seja, entrar em contato com os dois agora seria um grande trabalho.

_mas como então vamos lidar com esse homem?_ ele perguntou ansioso.

Darcy sentia seus neurônios trabalhando a todo vapor tentando encontrar uma saída para aquela situação absurda.

_eu vou lidar com ele_ disse resoluta erguendo o queixo em direção a Loki que estava os observando a vinte metros.

_não Darcy..._ dr. Erick a interrompeu_ o que você pensa está fazendo? Esse homem pode ser perigoso.

Ela lançou seu melhor olhar preciso e sério_ Erick_ disse sem desviar o olhar de seu alvo_ Loki pode ser perigoso, mas eu também sou_ e saiu andando na direção dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma pequena corrente de adrenalina corria pelo seu corpo fazendo seu coração bombear aceleradamente e sentir contrações involuntárias em seu abdômen. Mas isso não a fazia ter medo, como era suposto, antes uma sensação de prazer a encheu, afinal ela era uma garota que gostava de desafios e podia enxergar que aquele par de olhos verdes seria um dos grandes.

_tudo bem então, talvez você possa de fato ver alguma coisa das pesquisas_ disse quando chegou até ele_ mas como Jane não está por aqui, você sabe muito bem, vai ter que se contentar comigo_ falou torcendo ao máximo para que um milagre acontecesse e ele fosse embora dali.

Ele a encarou dois segundos antes de responder junto com um lento e grande sorriso no rosto.

_Darcy... será um prazer_ e ela se perguntava se todo o toque de luxuria na voz de Loki seria apenas impressão dela.

_certo então... por onde você quer começar? _ disse, tentando se concentrar na tarefa que acabara de montar_ você pode observar que nós estamos trabalhando no desenvolvimento de uma fonte de energia inesgotável, não poluente, mas também não nuclear_ começou seu monologo com a voz mais tediosa possível abrindo um arquivo no computador, ninguém era páreo o suficiente para uma aula de astrofísica em PowerPoint. Loki não sabia o que tinha se metido.

20 minutos depois ele continuava no mesmo lugar.

_Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer Darcy?_ ele tinha visto o seu rosto impassível assistir a apresentação dela por todo o tempo, um leve brilho de raiva naqueles penetrantes olhos verdes.

Ela tinha conseguido? Fizera a apresentação tão entediante e enfadonha que o cara mal podia se aguentar ali? Darcy fez o que pode para se controlar e não começar a rir.

_do que está falando? _ disse na voz mais inocente que conseguira invocar_ essa é a nossa apresentação padrão_ e o fitou com o piscar de olhos.

_bom, se essa é sua apresentação padrão, acho melhor fazer algo bem mais explicado ou vou atrás de Jane e Thor seja onde eles estiverem _ seu tom era frio e perigoso e Darcy engoliu a seco.

_ok, ok... não precisa ficar todo bravo assim_ disse desviando o olhar do dele_ mas você tem que entender que essa pesquisa e os resultados que encontramos aqui é bem complexo_ gesticulou amplamente com as mãos para que ele pudesse entender_ e tipo, não é algo que possa ser feito em um dia, são anos de pesquisa e tem que gastar horas para explicar a evolução de cada ponto e também os riscos do desenvolvimento desse tipo de energia_ tentou ao máximo força a grandeza do que era aquela pesquisa para novamente o persuadir da ideia de se envolver com qualquer coisa.

_Não vejo problema, como disse, quero saber de tudo e posso dedicar o tempo que for necessário para isso e, claro, será um prazer ficar ao seu lado_ seu plano fora por água a baixo. Passar o tempo com ele? De repente ela se sentiu muito autoconsciente _ a não ser que você tenha medo de mim, ou você tem?_ e sua voz maliciosa voltou com força total.

_medo de você? Claro que não! _ Darcy mentiu, mas sabia que no fundo não era apenas seu medo ali fazendo seu coração acelerar daquela maneira, e também superava a adrenalina do momento, havia uma outra sensação que ela não podia descrever ainda, mas que esperava descobrir em breve do que se tratava_ mas espero que você esteja preparado_ falou por fim a um pequeno passo de distância de Loki.

_mal posso esperar_ e o maldito sorriso voltou aos lábios de Loki, algo que uma serpente faria diante de sua presa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Seguindo**

O carro estava fechado, ar-condicionado ligado. O Audi preto passava veloz e Darcy só via imagens em borrões do lado de fora. Podia estar quieto ali dentro, mas algo a perturbava e não a deixava relaxar durante a viajem.

_quem ainda hoje usa motorista? _ e ela se lamentou por quer aparentemente sua boca estava ligada diretamente ao seu cérebro, e falou isso antes de pensar.

Loki, que estava ao seu lado no carro apenas lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

_é sério! Tudo bem se você é o primeiro ministro ou o papa, mas fora isso... parece tão coisa de gente _blasé_ _ e continuou, tinha começado e ia até o fim. E depois, já estava cansada de ficar no carro com aquela tensão entre eles dois. Já fazia quase três minutos que tinham saído e ela tinha que comentar como ele era estranho!

E não estava falando da aparência meio mórbida, barra gótica, barra vampiresca, barra élfica de Loki, com todo aquele cabelinho preto penteado para traz (sem nenhum fio fora do lugar, ela notou) ou o terno risca de giz, preto, não era ainda outra coisa mais grotesca do que ter seu próprio motorista.

_você tem um _BlackBarry?_ _ Darcy constatou chocada o aparelhinho que ele tirara do bolso e digitava alguma coisa_ quem tem um desses hoje em dia?

_eu tenho "um desses"_ Loki voltou sua atenção para ela_ e qual o problema com meu celular?_ agora ele parecia ligeiramente chateado.

_nada exatamente, só que... aloouuu, _Iphones_ são infinitamente melhores, é a própria revolução tecnológica_ e mostrou o seu próprio. Era o último modelo, ultrafino, com todos os melhores aplicativos instalados e com capinha do Homer, dos Simpsons. Era seu xodó e seu orgulho_ é muito mais prático e _BlackBarrys_ não possuem nem sistema android e com isso o google também_ ela fez uma pausa dramática esperando alguma reação dele.

_Darcy, você alguma vez consegue parar de falar?_ foi sua resposta seca.

_Na verdade sim_ ela falou ofendida. Queria quebrar aquele gelo sério e desconfortável que os envolvia_ mas não é o caso aqui_ completou e o viu revirando os olhos para ela.

_o que é agora?- Loki perguntou irritado. Ela estava gostando de ver isso, assim a atenção estava toda nela novamente, mas na verdade ela tinha um plano secreto: fazer ele revelar o que queria com a pesquisa de Jane e de Dr. Salving. Tinha que fazer ele falar.

_só estou curiosa a seu respeito Loki, você roubou as ações da sua família, acusou seu irmão por isso, foi deserdado pelo seu pai e foi expulso para o Japão_ Darcy enumerou o que ela sabia até ali sobre ele_ depois de tudo isso... o que você pretende de volta a Nova York?

Loki não respondeu imediatamente, antes, suspirou fundo, se recostou no encosto e então seu sorriso voltou. Mas dessa vez não era malicioso, mas um sorriso amargo acompanhado de um olhar frio para Darcy.

_então andou me acompanhando Darcy?

_Bom, seus feitos são notórios_ ela esclareceu, não deixando se intimidar pela forma com que ele encarou as coisas, se bem que talvez ele estivesse tentando mudar de assunto. " _O que você escode Loki?"_ ela pensou.

_Eu vejo... que tal isso: eu sou um homem que procura apenas a redenção de seus 'pecados' e então retorna do seu exílio forçado para ajudar a família nos seus negócios? Ou então eu estou apenas tentando seduzir a atraente assistente da minha cunhada_ e ele então se inclinou em sua direção e ela não pode deixar de notar a fragrância do seu pós-barba.

Ela o encarou por três segundos, azul e verde se encontrando no espaço pequeno em que aquela declaração foi dita.

E então, Darcy gargalhou.

Alto e abruptamente, ela riu tão alto que os músculos do seu abdômen começou a doer e lágrimas saíram dos seus olhos.

_oh Deus... você é muito hilário!_ ela disse pondo a mão sobre a própria boca.

Ela o viu ficar desconcertado pelo seu riso atrevido. Ótimo, era bom deixar claro que, apesar dele ter esse ar tão sexy e misterioso em sua volta, ele não fazia o tipo dela. _não mesmo._

_oh, fala sério Loki, você quer algo aqui e tenho certeza que há muito mais do que me atrair_ ela disse logo ao se recuperar.

Ele a comtemplou um segundo, a torção dos olhos verdes analisando-a como ela já percebeu ser um hábito dele.

_bem, sim. Digamos que não é errado ambicionar um lugar que é seu por direito e eu apenas tenho minhas maneiras, estou errado?_ ele peguntou.

Ai estava um ponto. Não, ser ambicioso não era um defeito por si mesmo. A forma com que se fazia isso por vezes era.

_eu queria realmente saber o que a empresa da _minha_ família estar investindo no momento Darcy e você é a pessoa que vai me guiar nisso, estou errado?

Ali estava aquele tom dominador que causava, a contragosto, um leve arrepiar por traz de sua nuca. Ela não gostava dessa sensação.

Mas a outra possibilidade era que ele poderia realmente estragar a felicidade de Jane e Thor, algo que ela estava determinada a não deixar acontecer. E nesse momento, sentindo que estava brincando com fogo, ela o guiou para onde queria.

_esta certo, eu faço o que quiser_ ela disse determinada _ mas desde que você deixe Jane e Thor de fora de qualquer problema_ concluiu o fitando diretamente. Azul e verde se enfrentando.

_então vou guardar suas palavras _ e ele sorriu confiante.

...

As indústrias Stark era um braço da corporação que a família de Thor estava investindo no momento. Energia limpa e segura. Algo tão necessário e ainda tão perigoso no momento. Darcy se viu como tradutora para o misterioso cunhando de Jane de todos os termos técnicos científicos que eles viam.

Para a sua surpresa, ele parecia entender tudo. Desde os perigos que o investimento enfrentava, até o processo de conserva de energia solar necessário para o ato. Suas perguntas eram pontuais também, de alguém que conhecia o assunto e também estava familiarizado. O que levou o dia todo. Em tudo, ele perguntava e exigia todos os esclarecimentos que ela podia e não podia dá. Então, quando a noite chegou e ela estava exausta do tour científico, ela estava feliz e aliviada que aquilo tudo estava acabando. E o melhor, orgulhosa de si mesma por não ter cometido nenhuma burrada.

" _Boa, boa garota Darcy"_ ela mentalizou dando palmadas imaginárias em suas costas.

_você tem medo de mim. Ele disse e a pegou totalmente desprevenida e sem palavras.

_O –o quer? _ ela voltou-se para ele. Estavam em direção a saída, pronta para sua casa, sua cama e seu seriado favorito (How I Met Your Mother _)._

Ele deu aquele sorriso bastardo e insolente.

_é uma constatação Darcy, você tem medo de mim_ ele repetiu para seu total espanto e ofensa.

Darcy não tinha medo de ninguém!

_você está louco? O que o faz pensar que tenho medo de você? _ ela perguntou indignada.

_o fato que você não pode ficar a dois passos perto de mim e a forma com que quis que esse nosso "passeio" terminasse tão logo começou diz muito coisa.

Ela inchou seu próprio peito, Loki não sabia com quem estava se metendo. E ela deliberadamente cruzou o espaço que ele a tinha acusado de manter longe.

_eu não tenho medo de você! Talvez eu apenas seja precavida sobre o que você representa de verdade.

_oh sim? Então você acha que me conhece Darcy? De verdade? _ ele disse dando mais uma vez seu sorriso diabólico com os olhos verdes brilhando.

E ele chegou tão perto, mas tão perto que ela se viu sentindo o leve, tão leve aroma de sua loção pós-barba, misturado com o que poderia ser sua colônia e seu coração palpitou desesperadamente para o seu próprio bem por que apenas milímetros separavam aquela boca perfeita da sua própria e que, coincidentemente estava seca como um deserto e Darcy se viu prestes a lamber os lábios sem mesmo saber o porquê.

E Loki se aproximou, curvando –se ainda mais até ela, até sua boca, sua bochecha e ao chegar perto do seu ouvido esquerdo.

_você não me conhece Darcy... não ao todo. Ele sussurrou e logo em seguida saiu em direção ao estacionamento.

Demorou apenas um segundo para Darcy voltar aos seus sentidos e então xingar bem alto a pior palavra que conhecia ao perceber que a carona que a trouxera até o outro lado da cidade a tinha deixado para traz.

 _Droga de Loki e Droga de hormônios!_

...

_café ou Coca-Cola?_ Matty, um cara que estava em sua turma de física e que nas suas horas de folga trabalhava como garçom no campus da faculdade perguntou com seu sorriso angelical. Tão bom para ela.

Duplamente bom na verdade.

_Coca-Cola! _ ela declarou já agarrando a lata vermelha por cima do balcão e tomando um longo e bom gole. Nada como uma Coca-Cola no quase verão Nova Iorquino.

Ela então se voltou para o garoto. Piscando seus azul bebe olhar que sabia que Matty era fascinado e dando seu sorriso de boa garota ela se lançou para ele.

_e então? Quando é que você vai me passar as aulas de terça? _ As aulas de terça eram especialmente entediantes e ninguém podia culpa-la quando ela gastava aquelas horas cochilando no fundo da classe quando era isso que metade da turma fazia.

Matty corou lindamente. Ele era jovem (dois anos mais jovem? Tanto faz), um pouco magro além da conta e gastava suas horas livres estudando e estudando. Então era claro que ele não dormia nas aulas de terça. _ eu as tenho aqui na mochila, se você quiser eu posso passa-las via e-mail.

Oh sim, claro que era o que queria. Darcy sorriu para ele e o beijou na bochecha_ eu vou esperar_ ela disse e piscou para ele saindo da lanchonete que estava ficando cheia para aquele horário.

Sua saída alegre só foi cortada por um sujeito magro e escuro e imediatamente o que prometia ser um dia bom e iluminado azedou o humor dela.

_fazendo mais uma conquista com seu charme Darcy? _ Loki falou. Ele estava encostado em seu carro, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e com óculos escuros;

"Por que ele tem que parecer tão elegante? " Ela se perguntou azeda;

_o que você quer agora? _ ela disse com toda amargura que conseguiu reunir.

_Talvez continuar nosso pequeno e divertido estudo técnico que ficamos outro dia? _ ele disse se aproximando.

_outro dia? _ ela fingiu inocência_ há sim, o dia em que você me deixou do outro lado da cidade para chegar em minha casa duas horas depois? Ela disse com raiva e vendo que estava apenas o divertindo ela virou as costas e continuou andando.

_eu apenas imaginei que talvez você estava tão contrafeita com minha presença que queria apenas voltar sozinha para casa_ ele imitou seu tom inocente, só que aparentemente ele era um ator melhor que ela. Droga!

Darcy respirou fundo e concentrou-se em apenas ser paciente, algo que ela não era boa_ tudo bem, isso passou, mas agora eu quero saber o que você agora, já que eu passei um dia todo explicando tudo o que você queria.

_mais uma vez que quero você_ ele disse tirando os óculos escuros fazendo que o verde escuro dos olhos ressalta-se como pedras de esmeraldas sobre o sol.

_o que? _ ela disse surpresa e um calor, não totalmente estranho, se espalhando pelo seu corpo a partir do seu núcleo.

_sim, se bem me lembro, você se dispôs a me dá toda a ajuda que preciso_ Loki enfatizou a lembrança_ você me deu a sua palavra.

Darcy esperou um momento. A imagem de Jane e Thor dançando no casamento e felizes, oh droga!

_ e do que se trata dessa vez? _ ela perguntou desconfiada.

_algo como um jantar, preciso que você fale com algumas pessoas sobre o que você me disse_ ele explicou.

Darcy piscou. Um jantar? Aquilo estava fácil demais, portanto, estranho.

De forma indesejada as lembranças de Loki se aproximando dela no estacionamento, sua boca tão próxima se tornou tudo o que ela conseguia pensar.

_claro, por quer não?! _ ela disse em resposta. _ é para a pesquisa não é?!

Ele deu um sorriso aberto para _sim, apenas para a pesquisa_ Esteja pronta às 17h que vou passar para pegá-la na sua casa_ Ele disse se virando e entrando no carro _e não se atrase! _ ele finalizou.

Darcy se perguntou, não pela última vez no que ela estava se envolvendo trabalhando com Loki que exalava perigo por todos os poros.

E como ela estava indo para o laboratório, se perguntava como diabos ele sabia onde ela morava.

...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tão feliz (insira uma dancinha alegre e saltitante aqui) eu atualizei essa história! Quando eu já estava ficando deprimida sem conseguir finalizar esse capítulo, mas de pouquinho e pouquinho fiz e aqui está!

Se houver alguém aqui ainda lendo isso, por favor, gostaria muito de ouvir sua opinião sobre essa história (mesmo que não tenha gostado)!

E agora, trabalha no capítulo 5 O/ (cruzando os dedos)


End file.
